


High School Crush

by Zombie_Raptor



Category: Eureka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:30:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombie_Raptor/pseuds/Zombie_Raptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pilar gets a crush on the sheriff, gross isn't it Zoe</p>
            </blockquote>





	High School Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Just letting you know this is basically all dialogue.

"Oh Pilar, Zoe can't make it to your party she's staying with me for her birthday," Jack said.

"DAD!" Zoe complained.

"No it's fine Zoe, you’re lucky you dad cares so much about you," Pilar said looking at Jack.

"Ugh," Zoe sighed.

"Carter, in to young brunettes?" Allison asked.

"No I'm into old brunettes..." Jack tailed off.

"That didn't come out right did it"

"Yeahh, no," Jack chuckled "But Zoe's friend Pilar seems nice."

"Yeah, yeah it looks like she likes you to" Allison replied grinning back.

"Well you know I have a sweet house get on my good side and I might let them have a sleepover" Jack smiled.

"Really?"

"Hehe no not really," Jack laughed.

"Yeah that's what I thought."

“Well yeah we're throwing a surprise party for Zoe, me and her friend are planning it," Jack said.

"That's nice of you," Allison said.

"Well I never really spent much time doing this type of stuff for her before we moved here" Jack replied.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭Outside⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"Ugh I can't believe my dad is doing this to me, I mean I have a real life" Zoe complained.

"I don't know Zoe I think he's sweet, and he's nice, and," Zoe stopped Pilar.

"Ok really it's sounds like you like my dad and that's just gross"

"Sorry, do you think he knows I like him?"

"Hey, this is just me but I don't ask my dad which of my friends he wants to date," Zoe responded.

"Well I personally think he's hot" Pilar smiled.

"Oh god, I don't think I can talk to you, my best friend just called my dad hot" Zoe grimaced.

"Sorry Zoe I just.... think I should just stop talking now."

"Thank god," Zoe muttered under her breath.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"SURPRISE" everyone yelled when Zoe walked into cafe diem.

"It was your dad’s idea," Pilar said.

"Thanks dad" Zoe said as she walked up to him and gave him a hug.

"I know you're so nice," Pilar said as she walked up to jack and hugged him after Zoe.

"Umm hi...?" Jack half asked. Zoe groaned.

"So young brunettes then," Allison laughed.

"Really not funny Allison and um Pilar you mind," Jack asked.

"Oh," Pilar said, her face was burning red as she backed away "I'm going to um go," she said right before she bolted out the door.

"Oh my god why are all my friends so weird?" Zoe asked.

"Maybe it's because you’re so weird," Jack responded.

"Yeah thanks," Zoe glared.

"She's had a crush on you it's really creepy" Zoe said.

"Well you know with all the working out I've done I've been starting to look pretty good" Jack laughed.

"Oh god I think I just vomited a little in my mouth" Zoe moaned, to which Jack just laughed again.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭Outside⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"Hey you ok?" Allison asked.

"God I don't know what I was thinking," Pilar said.

"Well I don't think anyone does but Carter's a very understanding man he won't hold it against you unless you make fun of him," Allison grinned.

"Um hey," Jack said.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me," Pilar begged as jack came by and sat by her and Allison. "I'll let you guys talk," Allison said getting up and going back inside.

“Look Pilar," jack started.

"I know it was a mistake," Pilar interrupted.

"Well doing it like that was, but look I like you but apart from it being creepy you realize that it's also illegal to right," Jack said.

"Yeah I know I didn't really think it through, I promise it won't happen again," Pilar said.

"It really doesn't matter just don't make it look so creeperish," Jack smiled.

"I guess that does make you look like a bit of a creeper doesn't it," Pilar grinned.

"Why don't we head on back inside," Jack said smiling.

"Ok dad you guys sort everything out?" Zoe asked.

"Yeah Pilar agreed not to make me look like a creeper..... in public," Jack grinned.

"Oh god dad horrible image aw disgusting," Zoe moaned in disgust.

"I'm just kidding we're good though," Jack said.

"Well as long as there's no more hugging, or at least really awkward hugging or any hugging actually yeah let's just go with that" Zoe said.

"I thought I was supposed to control your love life not the other way around" Jack laughed.

"Well I control your illegal love life" Zoe replied with a smirk.

"Well I guess that is a good idea why don't you go back inside" Jack said

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"I'm going to go over to Pilar's tonight I'll be back tomorrow after school" Zoe said looking over her shoulder to talk to her dad.

"I don't know...." jack replied, a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Come on it's my birthday," Zoe complained.

"Fine just make sure all your homework's done," Jack told her, letting his mock resistance fade away.

"Yeah yeah" Zoe replied walking away.

Zoe ran up to Pilar's side "No talking about my dad ok," Zoe said.

"I know I am completely almost over it, but he's still hot," Pilar grinned. "I swear to god if you say that again I will murder you" Zoe whispered.

"Jeez ok touchy" Pilar replied.

"If we are going to talk about boys I'd rather it be ones our own age or celebrities" Zoe said.

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"Hello dinners ready" S.A.R.A.H said.

"Thank you S.A.R.A.H, I only wish the human part of my family was as nice or could cook as well," Jack said

⍭⍭⍭⍭⍭

"Seriously Pilar you need to like someone so your relationship wouldn't creep me out so much," Zoe said "I might just have to show to a video of something you really hate and my dad switching back and forth," she added

"Seriously Zoe I'm not that bad I swear, I mean I would totally hate your dad if we went out and you got creeped out by it," Pilar replied.

"Wow Pilar that really doesn't help at all," Zoe moaned.

"Well to be fair you did bring up the topic," Pilar grinned.


End file.
